Solo quiero respirar
by gwynyber
Summary: [Songfinc] ¿Que sentirías si el hombre que amas rompe contigo días después de haberlo descubierto engañándote con otra mujer?¿Tendrías el valor de encararlo habiendo fracasado al primer intento?


¡Hola a todos! No diré mucho solo que ojala les guste ahora lean y me dicen que les pareció ok ;)

PD: esta demás decir que los personajes no me pertenecen. No me beneficio en nada al escribir esto. Solo es deleite personal. ;)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& **

** Solo quiero respirar...**

Ya se hacia tarde, Sus hermosos ojos miel miraban a través del ventanal que estaba a su lado. Los pocos rayos de luz se esfumaban, las nubes comenzaban a cubrirlo todo y el viento azotaba con furia la ciudad.

Sin embargo ella estaba ajena a todo aquello. Aunque estuviera allí rodeada de gente, quienes buscaban refugio para el frió, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

Tomo un sorbo de su tibio café. Suspiro lentamente mientras levantaba su mirada y observaba a su alrededor.

El lugar era acogedor, fragancias a distintas especies inundaban el ambiente. Miro a las personas Repartidas por todos los sofás y sillas del lugar. Algunos hablaban animadamente mientras otros, en parejas hacían frente al frió de otra manera. Con cariño...con amor...

Suspiro. Esta vez más pesadamente que la anterior.

Si tan solo ella pudiera estar así en ese momento, sin pensamientos perturbadores...Siempre venían, aunque ella tratara de ignorarlos, aparecían cuando recordaba todo lo que había dado, todo lo que había sufrido, todo el dolor que sentía cada vez que miraba esos profundos ojos, todo... Todo lo que tenía que ver con él...

_**Now I will tell you what I've done for you** (ahora te diré lo que he echo por ti)_

_**50 thousand tears I've cried **(50 mil lagrimas he derramado)_

_**Screaming deceiving and bleeding **(Gritando, engañando y sangrando por ti)_

**And you still won't hear me **_(y aun así no me escuchas)_

Miró hacia la puerta esperando su llegada...Lo sabia, ese era el día, el día que él terminaría todo, aunque para ella ya todo había terminado...mucho antes.

**Flash Back**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Caminaba felizmente hacia "su" departamento.

Hace muy poco se habían comprometido y ahora ella se dirigía hacia el departamento de su prometido, el que pronto seria su hogar, dentro de 2 meses...

Le haría una sorpresa, ahora que tenía la llave de entrada y era la prometida tenia obligaciones o por lo menos ella lo sentía así.

Le cocinaría una deliciosa cena en celebración a su primera semana de compromiso, después de todo, el cocinar era su especialidad. ¿Que mas podía pedir? En menos de 2 meses se casaría con el hombre que amaba, esperen ¿amaba? No era suficiente para lo que ella sentía, era inexplicable, eran tantas emociones que no se podían explicar en una sola palabra. Lo único que tenia claro era que lo amaba, lo amaba a él y a sus ojos de profundo azul.

Cuando cerro sigilosamente la puerta tras de si, todo estaba en silencio, tal vez no estaba en casa, lo cual le alegró, si no estaba en casa la sorpresa seria aun mas grande.

Camino hacia la cocina dejando las bolsas de comida sobre la mesa.

Tomo un cuchillo y comenzó a cortar verduras, cuando de repente un fuerte ruido sobre la cocina la sobresalto. "_ladrones_" pensó inmediatamente y blandiendo su cuchillo comenzó a subir las escaleras en silencio. Estaba en el último escalón cuando oyó risas provenientes del cuarto de su prometido. La puerta estaba abierta, las risas pasaron rápidamente a gemidos ¿que estaban sucediendo?

Con paso inseguro se acerco a la habitación temiendo lo peor, al cruzar el umbral su corazón paro de repente. El cuchillo resbalo de su mano, clavándose en el frió piso de madera sin embargo a nadie le importo.

Hay estaba... el amor de su vida, el hombre de sus sueños, el hombre que solo con ver sus ojos olvidaba el mundo, hay estaba..., el hombre que la engañaba...

En el cuarto oscuro y sobre la cama. Hay estaba él mientras se besaba apasionadamente con otra mujer... no tan solo se besaban si no que sus manos recorrían sus cuerpos, sus ropas casi habían desaparecido y se susurraban palabras de amor. Lo hacían con tanta pasión con tanta lujuria, que ella, allí observando todo, quedo en shock, no sabia si ir y reclamarle lo sucedido o salir corriendo del lugar. Sin embargo no hizo ninguna de las dos opciones.

Solo se quedo allí, Viendo como el hombre que amaba se alejaba de ella... sintiendo como su corazón caía en pedazos cada vez mas pesados, cuando ellos se besaban con mas pasión.

&&&&&&&&&

No se había atrevido a reclamarle nada, simplemente salio del lugar en silencio y desde ese día las cosas nunca fueron como antes.

El nunca se dio cuenta que ella lo había visto, la llamaba igual que antes... la invitaba a salir igual que antes... le prometía amor igual que antes...

Pero después de todo él era humano y no podía ignorar sus fríos saludos, sus fríos besos, sus frías caricias... No es fácil disimular cuando te han roto el corazón y no tienes el valor suficiente para enfrentarlo.

Una amarga sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, cuantas veces juro que nunca se dejaría utilizar por un hombre, cuantas veces juro que siempre se haría respetar, cuantas veces dijo que no se dejaría engañar...Sin embargo hay estaba ahora, dolida, cayéndose en pedazos por haber sido utilizada por el único hombre que había creído amar.

Y lo sabia...sabia que él esa noche terminaría todo, mintiendo para suavizar el dolor. Talvez con la excusa de no sentir lo mismo, tal vez con la excusa de no estar listo, como fuera que fuese ella sabia la verdad y esas mentiras solo la ahogarían mas en ese dolor, no necesitaba de su compasión, ella debía salir adelante, Debía salir de ese dolor.

_**Don't want your hand this time **(No quiero tu manos esta vez)_

_**I will save myself **(Yo misma me salvare)_

_**Maybe I will wake up for once **(Tal vez me despierte de una vez)_

_**Not tormented daily defeated by you** (Sin atormentarme diariamente, derrotada por ti)_

_**Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom **(justo cuando pensé que había tocado fondo)_

La pequeña campanita de la puerta y la fría brisa que inundo el lugar anunciaron su llegada.

Completamente empapado camino hacia su mesa lentamente, ella lo observo detenidamente antes de enfrentarlo. De su rubia y perfecta cabellera caían pequeñas gotas de agua, había comenzado a llover y sus ropas estaban completamente empapadas. Pero no se fijo mucho en ello, miraba sus hermosos ojos, aunque en ese momento no se vieran así. De ese profundo azul, que siempre la hacia viajar a los lugares mas maravillosos del mundo, ahora representaban angustia, una falsa angustia...

Algo se expandió dentro de ella, hubo una explosión de emociones, eran tantos que no sabia donde empezar, rencor, dolor, angustia, tristeza, odio...

Se dejo caer en el asiento delante de ella, estiro sus fuertes brazos hasta alcanzar sus delicadas manos, estaban frías y empapadas, no tardo en humedecer las suyas, acariciándolas monótonamente, mezclando las gotas de lluvia con su piel, busco su mirada, esos ojos que tanto amaba ahora estaban allí, prediciéndole sin palabras lo que se venia.

Por fin ella se atrevió cortar el silencio, tratando de mantenerse impasible, no se mostraría débil, no ahora.

-"¿A que has venido?"

_-"Crei que lo sabias..."_

-"No lo se"

_-"¿Quieres que te lo diga?"_

-"Solo dime a que has venido"

_-"Tenemos que hablar..._

_**I am going under **(Me estoy hundiendo)_

_**Drowning in you **(ahogándome en ti)_

_**I am falling forever **(caeré eternamente)_

_**I have got to break thought** (tengo que sobreponerme)_

_**I am going under** (me estoy hundiendo)_

Caminaba vagamente por los rocosos caminos del parque central, ya había dado unas tres vueltas a todo el parque y aunque llovía torrencialmente, la traía sin cuidado.

No podía dejar de revivir las últimas horas y aunque le causaban un enorme dolor, no podía evitarlo.

Ahora esas imágenes en su cabeza serian un recordatorio continuo del dolor y la angustia que le produjo ese amor que alguna vez creyó real, aunque aun no distinguía lo real de lo falso. Todo parecía haber sido un largo sueño del que ahora tenia que despertar. Sus peores temores se habían confirmado aquella tarde, en aquel café, con aquel hombre...

**Flash Back**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_-"tenemos que hablar"-_ dijo el sin apartar la mirada, el momento que mas temía se acercaba y no le dejaba tiempo para reaccionar.

-"¿Que vas a decirme?"- trato de sonar lo mas natural posible y de no apartar la mirada, pero sus ojos no resistirían mucho.

_-"Tu lo sabes"-_ dijo él presionando sus manos con mas fuerza-_ "las cosas ya no funcionan, deberíamos..._

-"¿Por que lo hiciste?"- le corto, si se lo iba a decir no quería rodeos, necesitaba la verdad y salir del lugar.

-_"¿Por que lo hice_?"- la miro confundido- _"¿Que es lo que..._

-"¿Por que..."- dijo ella buscando consuelo en sus ojos.

La mirada de desconcierto en su cara fue desapareciendo, pareció entenderlo todo. –_"Lo siento, pero tienes razón, no eres tu soy yo, yo soy el que confunde las cosas"_

-"¿De que estas hablando?"- pregunto ella desconcertada, la estaba evadiendo, inventándole una excusa barata.

-_"de lo nuestro, esto ya no esta funcionando, perdóname soy el ultimo que quiere hacerte daño pero es lo mejor para los dos"_

Si, sus temores se cumplían, había tenido la esperanza que entre todo su dolor que él llegara arrepentido, pidiéndole perdón, pero no era así. Él se conformaba en mentirle para no causarse problemas. Todo ese dolor esa tristeza se volvía contra ella el odio y la impotencia comenzaba a brotar.

-Como puedes...-dijo con odio en su voz.

_-Lo se perdóname yo no..._

-Como puedes mentirme así- le corto mientras cerraba sus puños fuertemente aun protegidas por las manos de él.

_-¿mentirte? No se de que...-_

_-_Te vi- le corto ella mientras el parecía desentendido.

_-¿Me viste?-_ dijo con temor en sus ojos- _¿De que hablas?_

-De ti, en tu departamento, sobre tu cama- No lograba formular una frase completa, sus ojos estaban vidriosos pero no por tristeza si no por odio...

-_No es lo que piensas yo..._

-Como sabes lo que pienso...

_-Acabas de decir..._

-No he dicho nada...-Lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, el no dijo nada, su mirada era de pena, pero no pena de tristeza sino compadeciéndola...esa mirada nuevamente hizo brotar ese dolor que la acechaba, no podía ser real...pero lo era, estaba confundida pero debía acabar con eso ya no podía seguir así.

-¿por que no me lo dices?

_-Si lo sabes para que quieres que lo diga-_ su voz era fría aunque aun sujetaba sus manos con fuerza.

-quiero escucharlo de ti...

_-No veo por que..._

-¡Que lo digas!- grito con furia apartando sus manos, el no bajo la vista, la miraba desafiantemente.

_-¡Bien¡Me acuesto con otra¿¡Estas Contenta?-_ le grito con furia, ella se levanto bruscamente y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada.

Pero se detuvo, él había tomado su mano, reteniéndola. Se obligo a mirarlo.

-Lo siento...-Pero no pudo continuar, ella lo había abofeteado con fuerza, con odio, con dolor, descargando todo lo que la atormentaba...acabando con todo. Retomo su camino hacia la puerta, salio a la fría lluvia dejándolo a él, solo, en medio de ese acogedor ambiente, con la vista perdida, no trato de detenerla nuevamente, solo la dejo ir...

_**Blurring anda stirring the truth an the lies**(Borrosas y conmovedoras las verdades y las mentiras)_

_**So I Don't know what's real ando what's not**(No logro distinguir que es real y que no)_

_**Always confusing the thoughts in my head**(siempre confundo los pensamientos en mi mente)_

_**So I can't trust myself anymore **(Así que no puedo confiar en mi misma nunca mas) _

De sus largos cabellos castaños caían hilos de agua, estaba empapada, la lluvia aun azotaba con fuerza. Se detuvo en medio del gran parque, completamente sola.

Lo había echo, lo había enfrentado y ahora estaba vacía. Ya no sentía dolor, ni tristeza no sentía nada.

Miro al cielo, las gotas de agua se confundían en su cara.

Sonrió.

Aun ahogándose en ese desgarrador dolor, aun cuando su corazón caía en pesazos... era libre.

Extendió los brazos hacia sus lados, cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente, sintiendo las gotas de lluvia en cada centímetro de ella.

Necesitaba respirar.

Aunque sus gritos retumbaran en su cabeza, no le harían mas daño.

Se sobrepondría, no caería más...

Y aunque talvez nunca olvidaría. Nunca volvería a sufrir...nunca más...

**_So go on and scream_** _(Así que adelante grita)_

**_Scream at me_** _(Grítame)_

**_I'm so far away_** _(Estoy muy lejos)_

**_I won't be broken again_** _(No me lastimaras nuevamente)_

**_I have got to breathe_** _(Tengo que respirar)_

**_I can't keep going under_** _(no puedo seguir hundiéndome)_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Nota de autor:**

Heee lo termine! La canción es Going under de Evanescence

Los personajes no los hice pensando en alguien determinado pero aunque he puesto algunos detalles la pareja va a imaginación suya.

Aunque creo que esta mas que claro, no se jeje talvez mas de alguna le atina.

Pero como sea, Espero que les haya gustado ya que es mi Primer Finc! o mejor dicho Songfic, Y me gustaria que opinaran ya que soy novatilla ¡**quiero por lo menos 1 ****reviews**!

vamos no sean malas solo le dan **Go** que es un botoncito muy mono y vale la pena apretarlo xD

Gracias por leer muchos besos chauz.


End file.
